


Why, God, Why?

by Guanin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, Pre-Slash, filler scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1.04 right after Jim says, "I'll walk you out" to Oswald. Jim is displeased to see Oswald again, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why, God, Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an exchange with gobblepotfans on Tumblr.

Jim grabbed Cobblepot’s left arm as soon as he shut the apartment door behind them, dragging him beside him, barely controlling the urge to throw him against the wall right here and now and demand an explanation. What the hell had the man been thinking?

"I’m sorry for coming over so unexpectedly," Cobblepot said.

“Shut up,” Jim hissed, pushing the Down button of the elevator.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you and your girlfriend.”

“I said shut up.”

Where the hell was this damn elevator? Was the button not working? Why did the floor display keep reading 5? How long did it take to get in or out of an elevator? He pressed the button again, practically hammering his finger onto it.

“I just wanted to say thank you.”

“Do you not understand English?”

Jim glared at him until Cobblepot’s smile wilted and he turned away, looking distressed. Jim felt a little bad, but he refused to show it. The only thank you he needed was to never see this man in Gotham ever again. What was so difficult to understand about that?

The elevator doors opened. Finally! Jim shoved him inside and pressed the button for the ground floor, praying that the elevator wouldn’t stop. 

The elevator stopped on the seventh floor. Why? Why did the universe hate him? He let go of Cobblepot’s arm just before the doors opened, admitting a middle aged woman he had never seen before with a diminutive poodle tucked under her arm. Fantastic. They nodded politely at each other, then turned toward the doors as they closed. Sixth floor. Fifth floor. The dog was staring at Cobblepot, who was smiling at it. Jim wondered if he had a dog. Fourth floor. Cobblepot leaned against him. Jim pushed him off. Third floor. Almost there. Second floor. 

First floor! Thank God. The woman exited first. 

“Follow me,” Jim said, leading Cobblepot out of the building’s back door. Once they were in the alleyway, he finally unleashed the anger that had been burning under his skin for the last ten infernal minutes and shoved Cobblepot against the wall.


End file.
